The story that has everything
by Dossypet
Summary: This is the story that you have all been waiting for! When a strange girl is rescued by Batman, what chaos will pursue when the Teen Titans and Young Justice clash! What has she got to do with it? Who is The Keeper? Why does this girl's eyes keep changing colors! Looking for someone to co-ed story with! That would be fab! Thanks!


_Here is the story you have all been waiting for! The amazing story that I was ;-; partnering with TheAwesomeBookNerd8 on! Looking for new partner! We will be switching off per chapter, so sit back relax and read! (but don't forget to rate and review!)_

Gotham was not the best place to be at night. Especially when the Joker is lose. It was definitely not a good idea to be in the shady Crime Alley warehouse section. The girl knew all this, but she had places to go, things to see, and no crazy clown threat was going to stop her. The girl quickly stopped at the edge of intersection, as if trying to decide where to go. It wasn't hard to spot her, mostly because she was wearing a neon green sweatshirt , orange pants, a bright pink backpack, and bright red high tops, not to mention short purple hair. She stopped short at a crossing and pulled out an old map of Gotham City. After several moments of hesitation she turns down the street. All of a sudden a sinister laughter fills the air, and the girl stops short after bumping into something. She quickly pulls the map down and finds herself staring face to face with the Joker.

"Well, What do we have here Harley? This poor little girl seemed to have lost her way!" The Joker quickly pulls a fake pout. "Doesn't she know people get hurt wandering around these parts by themselves?" The girl quickly backed up only to walk straight into someone else. She quickly whipped around to face a woman dressed as a Harley Quinn to match.

"Awe! Mr. J! I think this little cutie IS lost! Are you lost little girl? Can you find your home?" The girl quickly shook her head no and started to back away only to be cornered again. "Pudding! I don't think she has any home at all! HEY! I have an idea!" Suddenly she flipped over to Joker whose eyes were glued on the girl. As Harley Quinn whispered to him his smile got wider and wider.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Harley Darling! Your right! What ever can we do?" He quickly pretended to frown. "We can't let this poor girl stay outside in the cold!" They both gave each other knowing smiles, "Hey!" He said in fake realization, "Harley dear, now that I think of it, our place has been lacking the usual joy."

Harley joined in, "Ya! The joy that the small patter of footsteps of some kiddo's bring!" At this the girl tried to run the other way, but Harley flipped over her and scooped her up bridal style.

She reached out and pinched the girl's cheeks, "So honey, what's your name?" The girl's dark green eyes grew in size as she tried to squirm out of Harley's grasp. "Awe come on now!, surly you got a name."

Joker strolled up to them and stuck his face too close to be comfortable to the girl. "What? Cat's got your tongue?" He suddenly reached in and grabbed the girl's tongue and pulled it till she gave a quiet cry of pain which gave the Joker a swell of blissful laughter. "That's it Harl! We'll call her Kitty! HAHAHA!" He laughed hardily at his own "joke."

"Well you're gunna like living with me and Uncle J! First things first though, we need to get you some good clothes!" she said looking with disgust at the multicolored outfit that the girl was wearing.

* * *

The trio soon found themselves at the local mall.

"Hmm... Nope. Nope. Maybe? Nope." Clothes were flying from the racks as Harley tore through the store. "It's impossible!" She wailed, "No clothing is going to pull us together like the true family we are!"

"Let's see," Joker put his fingers up like a frame around Harley and Kitty. "We have the hansom, hilarious Joker, the daring, beautiful Harley Quinn, and..." He stared at Kitty for a while until suddenly he snapped his fingers. "A Marionette! It's just what we need to finish off this perfect picture!

"Oh Puddin' it's perfect!" Harley cried trying to throw her arms around The Joker which only produced her being shoved roughly away from him.

"Don't call me Puddin'." he growled. After a quick trip to the costume shop and a beauty salon which resulted in Kitty getting blond hair, she looked ready for any Halloween party.

police sirens were heard in the distance from the result of all the stores being robbed and trashed. Suddenly the glass window on the roof came crashing down.

"Game's over Joker, give up before I make you." Batman stood among the shattered glass staring dagger's at the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Sorry Batsy! I'm not finished playing yet!" And with that he threw a joker bomb now. Batman quickly recovered and put on a gas mask. He quickly followed suit but with a growl realized they were gone. He turned to the now approaching Gordon with a frown.

"Seems like Joker's got a new pal."

"I hope not, the two of them are trouble as it is." Gordon spat.

"I'll look into it." Batman said as he turned into the shadows.

"Hey Batman, I wonder if," Gordon stopped when he realized that Batman was gone. "One day I'm going to nail his shoes to the ground!" he said with a huff.

_I went back and decided to stop avoiding the story! Edited this chapter and planning on writing more when I have the time! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to rate and review!_


End file.
